Torn Hearts
by Kanashii Akuma
Summary: At age 26, Rock Lee has everthing he's ever dreamed of. He's an amazing shinobi, he has the greatest friends in the world, and finally, after years of failure, he's won the heart of the only woman he's ever loved. Neji leaves for Suna as Konoha's ambassador, leaving Tenten and Lee to carry out the missions as a pair. - - FULL SUMMARY INSIDE- -


Disclaimer: Absolutely none of these characters are mine in any way/shape/form. However depressing admitting that is.

SUMMARY- At age 26, Rock Lee has everthing he's ever dreamed of. He's an amazing shinobi, he has the greatest friends in the world, and finally, after years of failure, he's won the heart of the only woman he's ever loved. Neji leaves for Suna as Konoha's ambassador, leaving Tenten and Lee to carry out the missions as a pair. When Sakura blows up, will Lee turn to Tenten and their new-found closeness? Will one of Konoha's favorite couples crumble and disolve? And what awaits Neji in Suna?

Pairings - LeeSaku, possible LeeTenTen and NejiGaara, hints of NejiTenTen

Warnings - possible angst and future yaoi, but nothing hardcore

Chapter 1; Home Again

Lee smiled as he walked through the gates of Konoha. _So many things have changed, _he thought. The dust swirled and lifted with the leaves on the wind. Tenten stood beside him, along with Neji.

"Hey, Neji?"

"What Lee?"

"Do you think Sakura's still here?" Lee looked back at his pale-eyed teammate.

"And why would I know this?" Neji looked back at him, clearly annoyed. Lee sighed, Neji was always annoyed about something and when he wasn't, he was rambling on and on about destiny.

Lee smiled none the less and gave him his sparkly smile and a thumbs up, "I'm going to check the hospital, report back to Tsunade-sama without me and tell her I'm sorry for missing."

Tenten smiled and nodded, "M'kay, say hi to Sakura for me, alright?"

Neji just glared at his oddly dressed teammate, "Come on Tenten, we've gotta hurry." She nodded and followed him, waving at Lee.

Lee watched them go then shot off towards the hospital, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, my beautiful blossom, I am coming!"

Sakura walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Naruto had gotten in another fight with the Akatsuki and in the process, sustained major injuries. She had just spent the past two hours patching him up. Sometimes her teammate could be a real pain. The blonde was reckless but he was a special person and close to her heart.

She turned the corner to see Lee standing there smiling and panting. She jumped back startled then smiled, _same as always,_ she thought fondly.

"Sakura-chan! It's good to see you again! I was worried you had gone off on a mission." Lee looked at her fondly, his eyes softening.

Sakura smiled and giggled, "Nope, I'm still here, Lee. I'm glad you're in one piece," she glared over at the room she had just come out of, "Unlike that stupid idiot, Naruto," she muttered.

Lee laughed, "So Naruto-kun got in a fight again and, telling by your expression, is just as lively and youthful as ever."

Sakura smiled sadly, "He tried to kill Itachi, to achieve Sasuke's goal for him, just so he can come back." She looked at the floor, "He's still trying to get him back. He just won't give up, no matter how hard I try; he just won't leave that jerk alone." She started to shake, sobs racking her body.

Lee looked down at the pink haired kunoichi and pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers, "Sakura," he whispered.

She laid her head on his shoulder then after a minute looked back up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm fine, really." She wiped the remaining tears from her green eyes, "Thank you, Lee. It's good to have you back."

Lee let his arms slide from around her shoulders to her waist, "You're welcome Sakura." He looked at her then smiled, "So dinner at seven, right?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yes, seven sounds great." With that, Lee pulled her close and leaned down, kissing her.

Tenten stood in front of a blonde woman, sitting at a desk piled high with documents and unread papers. "And where is tight man?" Tenten smiled inwardly at Tsunade's nickname for Lee. It was true that he wore odd green tights and had fuzzy eyebrows but he was kind, and she didn't understand why people didn't look past his appearance to his personality.

"He went to the hospital," Neji replied.

"Was he injured?"

"No, Hokage-sama, he went to go see Haruno-san." Neji frowned at the image his mind conjured up. He never thought that the pink-haired, violent, fiery kunoichi would fall for his youthful, odd, determined, hyperactive teammate. The pairing was awful but love is love, not much you can do about it.

Tenten smiled, "Please excuse Lee, Hokage-sama. After all, it has been two months since the two have spent much time together."

Tsunade just waved her hand around in the air, "Hai, hai, alright, but next time make sure he comes."

Neji and Tenten just nodded and walked out as they were dismissed.

A/N: Yea, sorry... its not very long but that's all I could salvage from the piles.


End file.
